Everytime you lie
by kitty-is-a-dreamer
Summary: Rachel and Finn are dating but Finn never accepts her for who she is. So what will she do about it? Will  she try to change or find someone who will accept her? ONESHOT Disclaimer:I don't own glee, all mistakes are mine!


A/N: This is based on Demi Lovato's song every time you lie. I may or may not come back and turn this into a novel but I am working on 2 others now which I still haven't uploaded so I'm a bit busy.

A/N: No set timeline just an established Finn and Rachel relationship.

I knew better than to let you break my heart  
>This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars<br>You still love her I can see it in your eyes  
>The truth is all that I can hear<br>Every time you lie

…

Rachel walks into Glee with a big smile on her face. Everyone mouths drop open. "Finally the girl decides to get some fashion sense" Kurt looked up and praised the gods above. Rachel shrugged today she had decided on wearing a pair of denim jeans with a green halter neck and a cream coloured cardigan. She was a girl on a mission and she had chosen today to do it. She hoped to god that no one would get hurt or get into a fight. Glee began and the members slowly began flittering into the room all of them doing a double take when seeing Rachel. Mr Shuster walked in "Hey guys so have any of you got anything ready for the assignment?" Rachel immediately put her hand up

"Mr Shu this isn't for the assignment but I have a song ready" Mr Shuster sighed disappointedly but motioned for Rachel to come up. She breathed in nervously and began to sing.

_**You told me on a Sunday  
>That it wasn't gonna work<br>I tried to cry myself to sleep  
>'Cause it was supposed to hurt<br>We sat next to the fire  
>As the flame was burning out<br>I knew what you were thinking  
>Before you'd say it aloud<br>**_

_**Don't say you're sorry, 'cause I'm not even breaking  
>You're not worth the time that this is taking<strong>_

_**I knew better than to let you break my heart  
>This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars<br>You still love her I can see it in your eyes  
>The truth is all that I can hear<br>Every time you lie  
><strong>_

Rachel sang this part directly at Finn but when it said 'you still love her' she pointed straight at Quinn to the shock of the Glee members especially Sam who was actually dating her. Quinn just looked awfully guilty and uncomfortable._**  
><strong>_

_**I woke up the next morning  
>With a smile on my face<br>And a long list of gentlemen  
>Happy to take your place<br>Less trashier, much classier  
>Then who you prove to be<br>How long's it gonna take before  
>You see that she's no me<br>**_

Again Rachel pointed at Finn and Quinn and never broke eye contact with either of them.

_**I knew better than to let you break my heart  
>This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars<br>You still love her I can see it in your eyes  
>The truth is all that I can hear<br>Every time you lie…**_

The Glee Club clapped nervously when Finn stood up and said "Rachel what are you doing?"

"Finn not even Brittany's that dense I'm breaking up with you" Rachel said and the rest of the glee club gasped. "What? Why? Me and you are good together". Rachel laughed in his face "No we're not Finn how many times have I told you that I'll never change myself for a guy but you keep going on with the comments about my style, my personality face it Finn I'm never going to be Quinn Fabray and because you can't accept that we're over". Rachel took a deep breath in and began again

"Also Sam I think you should know that Finn and Quinn were making out in the auditorium today". The glee club looked shocked and Kurt and Mercedes were already texting people with their new found gossip. "What Quinn how could you?" Sam cried and he rose from his seat. Quinn looked at him with tear filled eyes "I'm so sorry Sam I didn't mean for it to happen".

"Save it for someone who cares I can't believe Sam even gave you a chance to begin with Quinn after all it's not exactly like you have a clean track record" Rachel said angrily and the Glee club waited for Quinn to slap Rachel but she did nothing. Sam stormed out angrily with Quinn following him and Rachel looked a little guilty but sat down in her seat between Santana and Puck "Babe that was epic badassness" Puck said and Rachel blushed red.

2 days later after Glee Rachel was beginning putting her books in her locker when Puck approached her "So you're like totally over Finn now huh?" Puck asked nervously… wait what why would he be nervous? "Yeah I actually think I have been in a while" Rachel smiled.

"So would you like to you know go on a date and all" Rachel did a double take… What?

"With me?" Puck laughed loudly

"Well I don't see anyone else around babe do you?" Rachel blushed he loved that he could get a rise out of her.

"I'm not Quinn Fabray, I can't promise you popularity or nice clothes or a personality transplant" She told him seriously.

"I'm not Finn Hudson, I can't promise you roses and flowers and romance and all that shit, but I can promise faithfulness and always accepting you for you" Puck said as seriously. "I don't ask for anything more" Rachel grinned at him and gave him a small peck on the lips.

The End


End file.
